characterfandomcom-20200223-history
Nick Jr. (UK
Nick Jr. is a television channel in the United Kingdom and Ireland operated by Nickelodeon UK, a joint venture between Viacom International Media Networks Europe and BSkyB. The channel is aimed at pre-school children. History Nick Jr. logo, used until April 30, 2010. Nick Jr. was first broadcast in the UK and Ireland from 1993, during the daytime hours on the main Nickelodeon UK channel. In 1999, the slot was spun off into its own channel, initially broadcasting on channel 606 on Sky, and from 06:00-12:00 alongside Sky Sports 3 on analogue satellite, although this schedule would sometimes be altered if sports were being covered in the early morning. Analogue transmissions ceased some years later. When it first properly aired it was presented by Face. On the 20 March 2001 The Bedtime Business Song was filmed at the Polka Theatre in Wimbledon. On the 20 April 2001 MTV Dance started broadcasting during its downtime hours after it was spun off from MTV Extra. On the 25 April 2002 a technical problem led to MTV Dance won't start at 7.00pm, while dance music videos were played on Nick Jr. (Monsters Inc is showing on Sky Box Office at 10.55pm and at the ODEON Cinema in Southhampton for the last chance at 0.30am before VHS/DVD in September) On the 13 August 2002 MTV Dance acquired its own separate channel and both channels have since extended their broadcasting hours as Nick Jr has its new look and broadcasts from 6.00am to 8.00pm. As of 2 August 2010, Nick Jr. broadcasts 24 hours a day, offering a lineup of 'Nick Jr. Classics' including classic programming such as Rainbow, Bagpuss, Mr. Benn, and the like, between 20:00 and 22:00. The shows are sometimes presented by a number of anthropomorphic characters. The morning show, between 07:00 and 09:00 is presented by Helena Dowling, and is called "Wake Up World". A version of Nick Jr. for Ireland was launched in 2006. This version, like Nickelodeon Ireland, shares the same schedule as the UK feed, but has Irish adverts. On the 30 April 2010 Nick Jr. introduced a new logo as seen the US. On the 7 January 2013 Nick Jr has its new look in the style of Disney Junior. A 1 hour timeshift named Nick Jr. Replay is expected to launch on 1 October 2012. Nick Jr. Programmes Current programming *''A Bedtime Story with Arnie and Barnie'' (2009-present) *''Angelina Ballerina: The Next Steps'' (also on Milkshake!) (2011) *''Bananas in Pyjamas'' (1999) *''The Backyardigans'' (2005) *''Ben & Holly's Little Kingdom'' (2009) *''Blue's Clues'' (1999) *''Bob the Builder'' (2000) *''Boohbah'' (2004) *''The Bopps'' (2011) *''Bubble and Squeak'' (2005) *''Bubble Guppies'' (2010) *''Charlie Brown and Friends'' (1999) *''Chloe's Closet'' (2012) *''Chorlton and the Wheelies'' (1999) *''Dinosaur Train'' (2011) *''Dora the Explorer'' (2002) *''Dream Street'' (2002) *''Engie Benjy'' (2004) *''The Fairies'' (2004) *''Fifi and the Flowertots'' (2006) *''Fit Phonics'' (2012) *''The Fresh Beat Band'' (2008) *''Go, Diego, Go!'' (2006) *''GoGoGo'' (2013) *''Gullah Gullah Island'' (1999) *''Guess How Much I Love You'' (2013) *''The Hoobs'' (2002) *''Humf'' (2009) *''Jim Henson's Pajanimals'' (2013) *''Kipper'' (2003) *''Lalaloopsy'' (2013) *''Lily's Driftwood Bay'' (2014) *''Little Bear'' (1999) *''Little Bill'' (2000) *''LazyTown'' (2005) *''Louie'' (2013) *''Let's Go Pocoyo'' (2012) *''The Magic House'' (1999) *''The Magic Roundabout'' (2007) *''Max & Ruby'' (2003) *''Mr Men'' (1999) *''Ni Hao Kai-Lan'' (2009) *''Old Bear Stories'' (1999) *''Olive the Ostrich'' (2011) *''Paddington Bear'' (1999) *''PAW Patrol'' (2013) *''Peppa Pig'' (2004) *''Pocoyo'' (2012) *''The Raggy Dolls'' (1999) *''Roary the Racing Car'' (2007) *''Rugrats'' (2010) *''Sarah & Duck'' (2014) *''Super Why!'' (2007) *''Teletubbies'' (1999) *''Team Umizoomi'' (2011) *''Thomas the Tank Engine'' (1999) *''Tickety Toc'' (2012) *''The Upside Down Show'' (2006) *''What's Your News?'' (2008) *''The Wombles'' (1999) *''Wonder Pets'' (2006) *''Yo Gabba Gabba!'' (2007) *''Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!'' (2005) *''Zack and Quack'' (2014) Former programming *''The Adventures of Portland Bill'' (1999-2001, 2005-2009) *''Allegra's Window'' (1999-2006) *''Angelina Ballerina'' (2004-2009) *''Animal Alphabet'' (1999-2011) *''Animal Antics'' (1999-2002) *''Astro Farm'' (1999-2006, 2005-2009) *''Babar'' (1999-2001) *''Bagpuss'' (1999-2006, 2005-2009) *''Baby Animals'' (1999-2002) *''Billy'' (2000-2001) *''Bod'' (1999-2002, 2005-2009) *''Britt Allcroft's Magic Adventures of Mumfie'' (1999-2006) *''Budgie the Little Helicopter'' (1999-2006) *''Bump'' (2005-2009) *''The Busy World of Richard Scarry'' (1999-2001) *''Button Moon'' (2005-2009) *''Charlie Chalk'' (1999-2006) *''Christopher Crocodile'' (1999-2006) *''Clangers'' (1999-2002, 2005-2009) *''Crystal Tipps and Alistair'' (1999-2002, 2005-2009) *''Cubeez'' (2001-2003) *''Dilly Dinosaur (1999-2001) *The Family Ness'' (1999-2000) *''Fraggle Rock'' (1999-2001) *''Franklin'' (1999-2003) *''Frootie Tooties'' (1999-2000) *''Feodor'' (2000-2002) *''The Flumps'' (1999-2002, 2005-2009) *''Hatty Town'' (2000-2006) *''Henry's Cat'' (1999-2001) *''The Herbs'' (1999-2002, 2005-2009) *''Huxley Pig'' (1999-2001) *''Ivor the Engine'' (1999-2006, 2005-2009) *''I Spy'' (2003-2006) *''James the Cat'' (2000-2002) *''Jimbo and the Jetset'' (1999-2002) *''Katie and Orbie'' (1999-2006) *''King Rollo'' (1999-2002, 2005-2009) *''Kitu and Woofl'' (2000-2001) *''Lisa'' (2000-2001) *''Lizzie's Library'' (1999-2006) *''Magic Mountain'' (1999-2002) *''The Magic School Bus'' (1999-2006) *''Maisy'' (2002-2006) *''Moschop'' (1999-2004) *''Mouse and Mole'' (2002-2004) *''Mr Benn'' (1999-2001, 2005-2009) *''Muppet Babies'' (1999-2006) *''Nellie the Elephant'' (2001-2006) *''Oakie Doke (2002-2004) *Olivia (2009-2014) *Pablo the Little Red Fox (2001-2006) *''Papa Beaver's Story Time ''(1999-2003) *Parsley the Lion'' (1999-2000) *''PB Bear and Friends'' (1999-2006) *''Rainbow'' (2001-2004, 2005-2009) *''Rupert'' (1999-2006) *''Sali Mali'' (2001-2005) *''Sesame Street'' (2000-2002) *''The Shoe People'' (2001-2002) *''Sooty's Amazing Adventures'' (1999-2006) *''Telebugs (1999-2006) *Tots TV'' (1999-2002) *''Trumpton'' (2005-2009) *''The Treacle People'' (2001-2004) *''Wil Cwac Cwac'' (1999-2002) *''Wildlife'' (2000-2001) *''The Wiggles'' (2005-2010) *''Wiggly Park'' (2001-2006) *''Wimzie's House'' (1999-2000) *''Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!'' (2005-2011) *''The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss'' (1999-2006) *''Yoho Ahoy'' (2002-2006) *''You Do Too'' (2002-2011) Dance and Sing! The Best of Nick Jr. Dance and Sing! The Best of Nick Jr. is the first Nick Jr. themed compilation album in the UK on 23 Discs. It was released on audio cassette and CD. Lineups Nick Jr's 1999 Lineup *6.00 Baby Animals *6:10 Dilly Dinosaur *6.15 PB Bear *6:20 Magic Mountain *6.30 Bananas in Pyjamas *6.35 Lizzie's Library *6.40 Christopher Crocodile *6.45 The Flumps *7.00 The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss *7.30 Rupert Bear *8.00 Tots TV *Nick Jr: 8.30 Franklin *9.00 Mr Men (new) *9.30 Wimzie's House *10.00 Muppet Babies *10.30 The Family Ness *11.00 Allegra's Window *11.30 Little Bear Stories *12.00 Telebugs (new) *12.30 Blue's Clues *1.00 Fraggle Rock *1.30 Katie and Orbie *2.00 Gullah Gullah Island *2.30 Thomas the Tank Engine *3.00 The Magic School Bus *3.30 Old Bear (new) *4.00 The Magic House *4.30 Teletubbies *5.00 Charlie Brown and Friends *5.30 Richard Scarry *6.00 The Raggy Dolls *6.30 Babar Nick Jr's Fall Season (2000) *6.00 Baby Animals *6.10 Dilly Dinosaur *6.15 Magic Mountain *6.25 PB Bear *6.30 Tots TV *6.35 Animal Alphabet *6.40 Christopher Crocodile *6.45 The Flumps *7.00 Little Bear Stories *7.30 Charlie Brown and Friends *8.00 Allegra's Window *Nick Jr: 8.30 The Raggy Dolls *9.00 Katie and Orbie *9.30 Bananas in Pyjamas *10.00 The Magic House *10.30 Paddington Bear *11.00 Richard Scarry *11.30 Mr Men *12.00 Gullah Gullah Island *12.30 Teletubbies *1.00 Magic Adventures of Mumfie *1.30 Blue's Clues *2.00 Franklin *2.30 Babar *3.00 Little Bear Stories *3.30 The Wombles *4.00 Thomas the Tank Engine *4.30 Bob the Builder (new) *4.35 Lisa (new) *4.40 Wildlife (new) *4.45 James the Cat (new) *4.50 Bagpuss *5.00 Chorlton and the Wheelies *5.10 Hatty Town *5:20 Animal Alphabet *5:30 Old Bear *6:00 Allegra's Window *6.30 The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss (2001) *6.00 Ivor the Engine *6.10 Baby Animals *6.15 Lizzie's Library *6.20 Hatty Town *6.30 Allegra's Window *7.00 Little Bear Stories *7.30 Charlie Brown and Friends *8.00 The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss *Nick Jr: 8.30 Little Bill (new) *9.00 Tots TV *9.30 Bob the Builder *10.00 Gullah Gullah Island *10.30 Magic Adventures of Mumfie *11.00 Thoma the Tank Engine *11.30 Franklin *12.00 Bananas in Pyjamas *12.30 Old Bear *1.00 Blue's Clues *1.30 Rainbow (new) *2.00 Little Bear Stories *2.30 The Magic House *3.00 The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss *3.30 Paddington Bear *4.00 Katie and Orbie *4.30 Papa Beaver's Story Time *5.00 The Raggy Dolls *5.30 Allegra's Window *6.00 Hatty Town *6.10 Christopher Crocodile *6.15 Magic Mountain *6.30 Babar (2002) *6.00 Ivor the Engine *6.10 Lizzie's Library *6.20 Animal Alphabet *6.30 The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss *7.00 Little Bear Stories *7.30 Magic Adventures of Mumfie *8.00 Katie and Orbie *Nick Jr: 8.30 Gullah Gullah Island *9.00 Bob the Builder *9.30 The Magic School Bus *10.00 Franklin *10.30 Allegra's Window *11.00 Wiggly Park *11.10 Sali Mali *11.15 Tots TV *11.20 Hatty Town *11.30 Paddington Bear *11.40 Snailympics *11.45 The Treacle People *12.00 Lizzie's Library *12.10 Nellie the Elephant *12.20 Billy *12.30 Mr Men *12.35 Bananas in Pyjamas *12.40 PB Bear *12.45 Budgie the Little Helicopter *1.00 Thomas the Tank Engine *1.05 James the Cat *1.10 Pablo the Little Red Fox *1.15 Astro Farm *1.20 Christopher Crocodile *1.25 The Wombles *1.30 Yoho Ahoy *2.00 The Raggy Dolls *2.30 Blue's Clues *3.00 Little Bear Stories *3.30 Teletubbies *4.00 The Hoobs (new) *4.30 You Do Too (new) *5.00 Dora the Explorer (new) *5.30 Bagpuss *5.45 Cubeez *6.00 Little Bill *6.30 Papa Beaver's Story Time (2003) *6.00 Katie and Orbie *6.30 The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss *7.00 Magic Adventures of Mumfie *7.30 Lizzie's Library *7.40 Sali Mali *7.45 Pablo the Little Red Fox *7.50 Animal Alphabet *8.00 Little Bear Stories *Nick Jr: 8.30 Allegra's Window *9.00 Teletubbies *9.30 The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss *10.00 Bananas in Pyjamas *10.30 You Do Too *11.00 Blue's Clues *11.30 Thomas the Tank Engine *12.00 Maisy (new) *12.30 The Hoobs *1.00 The Raggy Dolls *1.30 Little Bill *2.00 Bob the Builder *2.30 Paddington Bear *3.00 Dora the Explorer *3.30 Cubeez *3.45 Dream Street (new) *4:00 Kipper (new) *4.30 Little Bear Stories *5.00 Gullah Gullah Island *5.30 Chorlton and the Wheelies *5.40 Animal Alphabet *5.50 Sali Mali *5.55 PB Bear *6.00 Yoho Ahoy *6.60 Little Bear Stories (2004) *6.00 Little Bill *6.30 The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss *7.00 Katie and Orbie *7.30 Magic Adventures of Mumfie *8.00 Allegra's Window *Nick Jr: 8.30 Little Bear Stories *9.00 The Hoobs *9.30 Bob the Builder *10.30 Gullah Gullah Island *11.00 Blue's Clues *11.30 Maggie and the Ferocious Beast (new) *12.00 Dora the Explorer *12.30 Little Bill *1.00 You Do Too *1:30 Thomas the Tank Engine *1.35 PB Bear *1.40 The Wombles *1.45 Engie Benjy (new) *2.00 Kipper *2.30 Maisy *3.00 Angelina Ballerina (new) *3.30 Yoho Ahoy *3.35 Astro Farm *3.40 Sali Mali *3:45 Bananas in Pyjamas *3.50 Paddington Bear *4.00 I Spy (new) *4.30 The Raggy Dolls *5.00 The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss *5.30 Max & Ruby (new) *6.00 Allegra's Window *6.30 Little Bear Stories Nick Jr. Classics Nick Jr. Classics (formerly Noggin) was a British television programming block that showed every night on Nick Jr. from 2004 to 2010. Shows that aired on Nick Jr. Classics *''Clangers'' (2004) *''Bagpuss'' (2004) *''The Herbs'' (2004) *''The Raggy Dolls'' (2004) *''Crystal Tipps and Alistair'' (2004) *''Paddington Bear'' (2004) *''The Wombles'' (2004) *''Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends'' (2004) *''The Flumps'' (2004) *''King Rollo'' (2004) *''Charlie Chalk'' (2004) *''Bump'' (2004) *''Moschop'' (2004) *''Ivor the Engine'' (2004) *''Astro Farm'' (2004) *''The Adventures of Portland Bill'' (2004) *''Mr Benn'' (2004) *''Bod'' (2004) *''Trumpton'' (2004) Presenters *Face (1 September 1999 - 4 September 2005) *Piper O. Possum (5 September 2005 - 29 April 2010) *Moose A. Moose and Zee D. Bird (30 April 2010 – Present) Category:Broadcadting Category:TV Networks